Dark Abyss of DxD
by Zantetsu Murakumo
Summary: Summary inside. OOC Ragna/Bloodedge/Crimson Susanoo. Pairings undecided. First fanfic so please go easy with me!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm Zantetsu Murakumo and Man Who Loves Destruction is my brother. Inspired by his upcoming Crimson Susanoo, this is the story about the possibility that BLOODEDGE a.k.a Ragna the Bloodedge a.k.a Erston Kisaragi does not return to BlazBlue world and stumbles upon the DxD universe instead.

The reason why he takes the name Erston Kisaragi instead of his original one is that he wants to honor the person who taught him the techniques and the original Hakumen. The circumstance around Ragna taking Hakumen's pre-battle chant will be explained in Crimson Susanoo, not here. As a reviewer pointed out that it should have been 'I am the Dark Abyss. I am Apocalypse. I am Hope within Despair. With blade and hatred shall I devour and return all Evils to Hell. I AM BLOODEDGE! You soul is MINE!' not 'The end has COME!', well, I talked to bro and he told me that he would explain the reason later. But in my fic, it will be 'The end is NIGH!' when he is in normal state and 'You are DEAD!' when he goes berserk.

Well, I won't take your time any longer. Let's begin the story right NOW!

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Ragna, that was his name but he had long discarded it. That name had brought so much despair and misery to his loved ones. Ayame…She died because of him, because of 'Ragna'. Hakumen, no, Jin had warned him against interacting with her too much and he paid a great price for it. He casted one last look at her gravestone.

"Ayame, I promise, I will return some day. When I come back, the world will become a better place. Wait for me, okay?"

And with that, he held up the Muramasa and slashed. A rift made of distorted space and time opened and he entered it.

-?-

Before him was the Abomination, the Black Beast. The creature responsible for the near extinction of humanity. The murderer that stole Ayame from him. But all was no matter to him. Today, he would put an end to everything.

"I am the Dark Abyss. I am Apocalypse. I am Hope within Despair. With blade and hatred shall I devour and return all Evils to Hell. I AM BLOODEDGE! The end is NIGH, Black Beast!"

Bloodedge channeled the Azure Grimoire into his sword and body, allowing him to don in the Sankishin Unit. With that, the crimson Susanoo let out a battle cry and jumped toward the roaring creature.

….

He lied there, unable to move. He won. He defeated and drove the Beast back to the Cauldron. Before going back to its nest, it managed to unleash the devastating breath attack at him. Even the mighty Susanoo Unit could not withstand longer. Bloodedge felt like he was going to disappear. Sad, but he was content because with this, he would be reunited with Ayame. That's all he needed. The face mask opened, revealing the smiling soul of once Ragna the Bloodedge. He stared at the blue sky, reminiscing about the moments he spent with Ayame. Those were the best times in his life after the shit he had been through. The time was up, the Susanoo began dissolving into particles and soon his soul as well. He swore that he saw a smiling Ayame extending a hand at him.

"Well, I am home Ayame…" The hero Bloodedge went away with a last smile like that.

* * *

-Dimension Rift-

"…What a sad story…" The Infinite Dragon, Orphis, spoke to herself after witnessing the last moment of Bloodedge. At first, she was so bored that she had to use the observing rift to find something interesting. And then she saw the images of a lone warrior clad in crimson armor clashing against a gigantic beast. Orphis then used the portal to rewind the time to see what happened before the battle. She watched how the warrior, Ragna the Bloodedge, met the beautiful Ayame Yayoi and their journey to defeat the Black Beast. For an emotionless being like Orphis even shedding tears at the way that Ayame girl shoving Ragna away and let the Beast claim her life instead of his and after the Beast left, she told Ragna of her feelings toward him before leaving the mortal plane. She was speechless at how willing Ragna was to discard his name and started his training to become stronger. She was excited to see Ragna, no, Bloodedge standing before the Black Beast, announcing his identity like knights of old tales and charging at the creature before meeting his own end at the hand of the Black Beast.

"No…He does not deserve this…I have to do something…" Orphis thought and thought harder. She remembered that there was a resurrecting spell of sort she learnt from the Bible God in one of his rare visits to this dimension. The Dragoness drew a magic formula on the ground and started chanting…

* * *

-Nowaday-

"…-senpai. Erston-senpai!"

"Wha –"

'Erston' woke up from his nap due to the constant yelling from a certain brunette. He shook his head lightly to ward off the dizziness. 'Erston' quickly regained his eyesight and turned to the boy with a confused look.

"Excuse me but, who the heck are you?" 'Erston' asked. The boy was puzzled at the sudden question but still answered nonetheless.

"What's gotten into you, Senpai? It's me, Issei!"

"Issei? Do I know you?"

Erston said with an irritated tone. Soon, he found something strange with him. He shoved the boy away and looked around him. What?! Erston slammed the door nearby open and went down on the stairs, shoving any students on his way. He found a male restroom and headed inside.

"What…the hell?" Erston looked at his reflection and was speechless. It was him but the heck with the uniform anyway? And why did he look so young? 'Erston', no, Bloodedge tried to remember what happened. He was sure that he disappeared along with the Susanoo Unit after the battle against the Black Beast! Speaking kind of which, he raised his right hand and saw the closed van that containing the Azure Grimoire, although the thing took the form of a glove, not his entire arm like before.

"Shit, what's going on?" Bloodedge mumbled to himself. Washing his face to clear the headache in his head, Bloodedge exited the restroom and met several eyes looking at him anxiously. The students then moved aside to make way for a spectacled girl. There was a stern look on her face.

"Erston Kisaragi, to my office, _now_."

"…The fuck?"

….

"Shit, how many must I tell you again, woman?! I am not Erston or some dude you know! I am Bloodedge!" He yelled. The girl was unfazed by this and kept on asking, err, interrogating him. Looks like the ruckus he made earlier was recorded by the security cameras and now this Kaichou woman was asking him for it.

"What's wrong with you today, Erston? Normally, you are a gentle, smart upperclassman that everyone looks up to, but what is the harsh attitude today?" She asked with a well-hidden shocked voice. Bloodedge snatched his hair in frustration.

"Who the heck KNOWS?! Goddammit you are so annoying. I am leaving." He stood up and headed to the door despite the yelling from the girl.

-Timeskip-

Bloodedge decided to skip classes as he went to the local park and sat on a bench to cool his head off. Just when he was finally able to meet Ayame again…

"Dammit, how did I end up here?" He murmured to himself. He held up his hand and tried utilizing the Grimoire. It worked but he promptly shut it down to avoid unnecessary attentions. Strange, everything was like usual. It felt like he was transported to here somehow.

"Hm? The sun is down already?" It took him a while to realize that it was night. He shrugged lightly as he stood up and went to the direction that led him to his so-called home, if his memories as 'Erston Kisaragi' served right. Suddenly, he heard an argument ahead. Hiding behind a tree, Bloodedge overheard something like 'Why did you do this?' and 'Please, die for me'. Oh shit, what the hell was he eavesdropping?! A sound of something impaling flesh alarmed him as he turned to see the guy, the brunette he met this afternoon, impaled by a pink spear thing. There was a girl with revealing outfit and a pair of black wings looming above him with a nasty smirk. Alright, no need to hide anymore.

"Oi, the hell is going on?!" He called out, gaining the attention of the girl. She turned to him with a bored look. She seemed to say something before creating a similar pink spear and throwing it at him. Bloodedge casually side-stepped to dodge it and approached the girl with Gauntlet's Hades, kicking her right at her face and slamming her down. He then proceeded to pick her up and punch her hard at her guts.

"You damn ape! How dare you hurt my precious body –"

"Shut up and fight, crow." Bloodedge said nonchalantly before kicking her away. He extended his hand and in seconds, a black flame engulfed it and produced a sheathed sword. It was the Devourer: Muramasa.

"Look, I have no grudge against you." He drew the katana. "Just want you to take responsible for the boy. Revive, heal or shit whatever now, or I will have to cut you down."

"Who are you to order me around, ape?! As I am the mighty Raynare of Grigori!" Raynare yelled as she created two more light spears and lunged at him. Bloodedge shook his head; fool…

* * *

Yep that's all for now. Please leave constructive reviews so that I can improve this story!


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Rias and Akeno arrived just after Issei activated the magic seal she gave him earlier. The Gremory heiress thought it would be quick and made haste when Akeno spoke up.

"Buchou, wait. Something is not right."

"What do you mean –"

A sound of weapons clashing stopped her track. The duo hid behind the bushes and observed. There was a Fallen Angel fighting a man. Judging from his uniform, Rias suspected that he was from her school but strange, no human could go against a supernatural being without a Sacred Gear. She thought that he was from the Church. She told his to Akeno which the girl shook her head.

"The Church would not enter our territory without our notice of their movements. That theory is out of question, Buchou."

"Is that so? Then, do you have any ideas of who he is, Akeno?" Rias asked. Akeno peeked to have a good look on the man. She then chuckled.

"Oh dear, Erston Kisaragi. Never thought that such a gentleman like him can fight a Fallen Angel on ground."

"What?! Are you sure?"

Akeno nodded at her. Rias gulped before resuming at the battle.

-With Bloodedge-

He effortlessly dodged and countered every attack from the crow girl. Her stance was so predictable that he regretted summoning Muramasa to deal with her. Hell, even his old fighting style was more than enough.

"Stay still so that I can kill you!"

"That line is so cliché and old, crow. Can't you say something new?" Bloodedge said, parrying another stab and hitting her with the hilt of his katana. The Fallen Angel coughed up blood and backed away, a furious look on her face.

"You will PAY for that!" She created more spears and sent them at him. He caught one of them and used both it and Muramasa to deflect the others. He drew back the spear, now was tainted black due to the aura of his Azure Grimoire, and then threw it at her. It was so fast that she could barely escape death with the cost of it piercing her left shoulder.

"Hm? Missed? Err, maybe I should retry." Bloodedge mocked her as he slowly walked toward her, his katana gleaming in bloodlust. The Fallen Angel crawled back in fear while holding her injured arm.

"NO! Stay away from me you monster!"

"Eh? First ape, now monster? What's the beef wrong with you anyway?" Bloodedge asked. He stood before the shaking Raynare and brought his sword high, ignoring her pleads. "You brought this to yourself, ya crow. Die and rot in hell for you sins –"

A blue spear nearly impaled his head if he hadn't blocked it in time. A winged fedora man descended and kicked Bloodedge away. He stood protective front of Raynare.

"Hm? Another crow? Tch, you sure know how to waste my precious time eh. Two on one is unfair ya see. But oh well, guess I will have to use it."

Bloodedge threw the katana to the ground and held his right hand up. The shell at his forehand opened up and released the seithr within it. He spoke the activation sequence of the Azure Grimoire and then finished with.

"Engaging the Sankishin: Susanoo. Blazblue, activate!" The seithr began flowing around Bloodedge, forming the armor that called Sankishin: Crimson Susanoo. Normally it looked like that of Hakumen sans the red color theme, but for some reasons, but now, it had two Black Beast head-like shoulder parts and more spikes appeared on the body armor.

"Oh hell, it actually works! So Susanoo also got revived eh? And you have a new look, too. Heh, interesting. Well, no time for fooling around." He took a minute to examine the new Susanno before turning to Raynare and her comrade. He picked up the Muramasa and prepared his stance.

"I am the Dark Abyss. I am Apocalypse. I am Hope within Despair." The aura around Bloodedge flared up. "With this blade and hatred shall I devour and return all Evils to Hell." The face mask covered his head, making him look more menacing. "I AM BLOODEDGE! Your end is NIGH!"

* * *

That was fast, Bloodedge thought. As soon as he called out Susanoo, he wiped them out very quickly without resistances. When he was about to stab the female crow, the male one managed to bind him with a blue chain before running away with her in tow. He stared at the feathers they had left behind for a moment for disabling Susanoo and walking to the still-breathing boy. He kneeled beside the boy.

"Hang in there kid. I think I know some healing spells here." He used two fingers to draw a rune formula. After a second, a warm aura enveloped Issei. But it was not enough.

"E…Erston-senpai. It's…no use…" The boy muttered Bloodedge's 'name' while smiling weakly. "Thank…for defending…for…me…I really…appreciate that…"

And with that, Issei closed his eyes and left the mortal plane. Bloodedge shook his head, yet again he couldn't save a person. He was about to leave before hearing a noise, footsteps to be specific. He turned around to see Rias and Akeno approaching him, a solemn look on the former's face.

"Ah I mean no harm, Erston-san." Rias assured him. She looked at Issei. "I can save him. Leave it to me."

Bloodedge eyed her and her companion, who was smiling at him. He shrugged off and stood there to see what's next.

….

"Oh…shit" Bloodedge muttered. She really did it. She revived the kid using a strange object that looked like a..chess piece. That's no matter now. Rias stood up and looked at him with a triumph grin. "Told you I can do it."

"Meh, whatever. As much as I want to ask for more details, I am really tired now. See you tomorrow at…school." He waved at them before heading to his house.

-At Bloodedge/Erston's apartment-

After changing his clothes, Bloodedge entered his room and sat front of the mirror nearby. He took a good look on his face.

"Definitely a younger me, no doubt here. But how did I end up here? Eating that blast is more than enough to send to Heaven. Damn it, as I thought I can be with Ayame again…" He said in frustration. He closed his eyes as he tried to collect the memories prior his 'awakening'. It seemed that him in this world, Erston Kisaragi, was some kind like a parallel to him apparently. Erston grew up with two siblings in an orphanage. A terrible accident stole the Sister and his younger brother's lives and his sister had been adopted by the 'people in priest costumes'.

"Too many unclear things. Guess tomorrow I have to act like 'Erston' and find those girls."

* * *

That's for today. As I am still new to this, I can't write longer. Please forgive me for this. Please leave constructive reviews to help me in improving this story.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

"…Ayame….AYAMEEEE!" Bloodedge woke up from his bed while screaming. The nightmare still haunted him since that day to remind him of his hopelessness. He smiled bitterly; Ayame would probably laugh at him if she saw him like this. He had promised her not to let her death affect him and live on for her sake as well. He looked at the clock.

"7 already? Tch, what a drag." He muttered to himself. Bloodedge would want to skip school but since he had many questions for the girls yesterday, guess he had to go to that forsaken place.

-Timeskip-

Bloodedge made his way to Kuoh High School without any troubles, except many skeptical eyes toward him when he arrived at the school. Like he would damn care though. He managed to survive the first periods until the lunch break. Just before exiting the classroom, a petite girl stood on his way with a stoic expression. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"…Buchou wants to meet you. Follow me." The girl said quietly. Bloodedge searched for her name in his brain and found out that she was Toujou Koneko, this school's so-called mascot. She turned around and walked, which was the signal for him to follow her lead. They entered an old building behind the school. Despite the exterior, the inside was actually pretty clean.

"Guess they want to make it look like some old castles in those two-cent movies." Bloodedge said to himself. Koneko seemed to hear him but chose to ignore. After few minutes, they reached an office of sort with an 'Occult Research Club' sign on the door. The mascot girl opened it for him and headed inside.

"Oh hi Erston-senpai." A handsome kid greeted him with a smile. Bloodedge nodded at him as reply. The revived kid from yesterday was here as well. Judging from his expression, he was confused as hell. He soon noticed Bloodedge and proceeded to greet him as well. He saw fog in the room and looked around to find the source.

"…"

There was a bathtub, I repeat, a _bathtub_ in the middle of the room. Bloodedge twitched his left eye at the scene; who the hell designed a freaking bathtub in the room?! He turned to Koneko and the handsome kid, Kiba if he recalled right, and pointed at the thing with a deadpan face. They shrugged.

"Ara Erston-kun, I didn't notice you." The black-haired girl stepped out from the counter, 'Bathtub and a bar counter in a room…Brilliant' he thought sarcastically, and said to him. She was holding a tea pot and went to the table to fill the cups. "I prepared some tea. Hope you will like it." She said with a smile. He took a slip and widened his eyes; it's surprisingly good. It reminded him of Trinity –

…..

"Let me get this straight: you built a _freaking_ bathtub in the mid of this room and you have no problem with changing in front of people?! Have you no shame, woman!" Bloodedge yelled while turning around. It's not like he could not look at other women's bodies, but he made it clear that he wouldn't betray Ayame for such things. Rias chuckled at this.

"Erston-san, to me, it's no shame for doing this at all. You will get used to it eventually."

"…Ayame, if you can hear me, please forgive me for looking at other girl's body without your permission…" Bloodedge mumbled loud enough for the people in the room to hear. Rias and Akeno blinked few times before looking at each other and laughing. Kiba smiled lightly while Koneko still focused on her lunch. Issei stared dumbfounded at him.

"Erston-senpai has a girlfriend already?! No fair!" He cried.

Rias coughed twice to gain the attentions from everyone and said. "Erston-san, Issei-kun, we have summoned you here to discuss something with you. If you may, Akeno."

Akeno nodded and stepped forward to summary the situation to him and the kid. She told the history of the Great War between 3 factions: Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. The ones with black wings he had met yesterday were Fallen Angels and they targeted Issei for his 'Sacred Gear'. Issei asked what the Sacred Gear was and she explained..

"…Interesting. So these Gears are similar to Nox Nyctores…" Bloodedge said small enough for him. Akeno went on, saying Issei's Sacred Gear was one of the Longinus class ones. After the conversation with Issei, Rias and Akeno turned to him.

"By the way, I haven't identified yours yet, Erston-san. Can you give me some details about it."

"Err you are talking about Susanoo and the Azure Grimoire, right?" Rias gave him a puzzled look. He sighed as he explained to them a small fraction of the Sankishin Units' origin.

"So you mean this Sankishin: Susanoo of yours comes from the so-called 'Boundary' and your Azure Grimoire is the strongest Grimoire that ever exists?" Bloodedge nodded at this. He made sure that he left the important parts out not to raise unnecessary suspicion. The redhead tried to digest the information when she spoke up.

"Can I please see your Susanoo Unit one more time? I need a closer look at it."

"Eh sure." He held his right hand up and the seal on the Azure Grimoire opened. Seeing no need to release the Susanoo's power, Bloodedge mentally commanded the Unit just to appear for a few minutes then disappear. It complied. Seithr from the Grimoire covered him and soon he emerged in the Unit. Issei and Kiba gawked at him but Koneko had an unusually scared look on her face.

"…Dangerous. You are dangerous." She muttered while shaking in fear. She could feel an immense aura of darkness and malice from him, and it scared her a lot. Bloodedge saw through this and sighed before disabling it. Rias said something to Akeno before turning to him.

"Thank you, Erston-san, for your cooperation. Now if you may, you can return to your class. I will borrow Issei a bit –"

"Hey, I have been wondering for a whole time here. Are you guys really humans? 'cuz I can sense the auras that usually belong to the supernatural beings." He said. Rias blinked before giggling at his question.

"Oh, you haven't listened to Akeno at all, have you?"

"I believe that I left out some when she talked to the kid. Enlighten me then."

As soon as she finished, she, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko spread their demonic wings to him. Bloodedge immediately summoned the Muramasa and jumped back, his hand preparing to draw it.

"You damn demons…" He muttered. Rias quickly reassured him. "No wait Erston-san, we mean no harm!" She signaled the others to withdraw their wings. There was a panicked look on her face.

"Sorry for keeping this from you. I thought it was safer to do this but I was wrong, I am sorry."

"…Tch, damn woman. Yeah yeah I was exaggerating a bit so it's my fault too. Now tell me, how the hell can you live with humans so casually like this? I thought devils, demons, whatever you are tended to suck their souls and stuff."

Rias sighed and began explaining to him about the stories of old again.

….

"You know what, screw you. I won't join your stupid 'Peerage' shit. I won't discard my humanity for petty things like immortality. I'm fine with the way I am now." He scowled. "About the kid, lucky for you that you saved him for noble reason. Otherwise, I would have cut you down right now."

Kiba stood before Rias, a sword on his hand. "Try it and you die, Erston-san. I won't let you insult Buchou any further."

Bloodedge smirked and drew Muramasa. "Hah! Bring it on, brat." He lunged at Kiba, who didn't react in time, and grabbed his neck before flying through the windows. He slammed Kiba on the ground strong enough to make spider-web crater behind him. The teen coughed up blood as result.

"Well, where is the attitude earlier, brat?" Bloodedge grinned cockily. Kiba struggled under his grip but failed. "Devils? Hah, just a bunch of weak idiots –"

"…You, take that back." Koneko suddenly appeared behind him and raised a fist at him. Bloodedge caught it so casually that she widened his eyes in shock. He stomped Kiba twice before throwing Koneko away. He drew the katana back, gathered energy and then thrust it forward.

"Hadou Meppu!"

The fiery wave almost annihilated the two Devils if it hadn't been for a gigantic energy ball from Rias. The redhead descended down with Akeno, who donned in a miko outfit and energy cackling on her hands. Following behind was a clumsily flying Issei.

"Erston-san, please calm down! Kiba didn't mean like that!" Rias shouted. Bloodedge looked at her. "Why should I believe a Devil?"

"Because it –"

"E-Erston-senpai, please stop it!" Issei pleaded after crashing down on his face. He grunted a bit before running to him. "It was a joke! Yeah, It was a joke right Kiba?"

"I…have nothing to say with that man." Kiba mumbled angrily. Bloodedge brushed his pants as he laughed. "Oho, want some more, brat?"

Rias glared at Kiba before saying apologetically. "Please forgive Kiba. He's reckless sometimes. I will make sure it won't happen again."

Bloodedge wondered what to do for a minute. He then nodded. "Very well. I will let this slide for now. And Rias Gremory." He used her full name. "I still have many questions for you. I will meet you after school. And now." He looked at the damages he had caused. "I will have to fix these things."

"…I will handle this." A stern voice spoke up. Bloodedge turned to see a very, very angry Sona Sitri and her Peerage. "Bloodedge, you will meet _me_ after school, got it?"

"What the hell, woman? I already made an appointment with Rias –"

"I said. Meet. With. _Me._ " She raised her voice. " _Got it_?"

* * *

That's for today. Again, I am sorry for short chapter. And I am sorry too for making the DxD characters sound so OOC. The story can't progress if I stick with the canon at this rate so I have to change them.


End file.
